We Meet Again
by yayaboricua
Summary: Edward left Bella, but before she had time to meet Jacob,Charlie was shot on the job,Bella finds out Charlie and Renee arent her parents but a Leroy Jethro Gibbs is, she goes with him and Becomes Agnet Izzy,but will she be ok when she has to train 4 men.
1. New Agents

"You. Don't. Want. Me?"

"No"

That was the last thing I remember from my 18th birthday,5 years ago. The 'no' was said from my Ex boyfriend Edward Cullen vampire, but it doesn't matter that it happened 5 years ago it still hurts like hell.

"Agent Izzy"

I looked up from my desktop - again leaving a ransom email to Alice, I knew that she doesn't receive them the computer says it, but I don't care - to Richard our new probie to the NCIS, he looked nervous to call me.

"yes what is it Richard"

He smiled shyly.

"your father would like you to see him in his office."

I smiled at him.

"thank you Richard, you can return to your job, I'll be there"

He nodded and scurry of. I sighed and pressed sleep on my desktop I touched the desk that 1st belonged to Agent Gibb's, but he transferred to another desk in his own room. I grabbed my gun and put it in my pants just in case Gibbs sends me to go on a case. I got up and passed McGee, DiNozzo, David - which her name is Ziva she's a girl- and left to the room DiNozzo stopped me.

"what you think Gibbs wants"

I turned to him, Tony is my brother per say, he isn't blood of anyone but Gibbs found him when he was 9, his father Anthony DiNozzo Senior never loved him, he abused him, physically and emotional. Gibbs couldn't accept that so he adopted him, since then Tony was Gibbs son. Then I came in, I'm the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, yes I know what your saying wasn't Charlie Swan from Forks, Washington my father, turns out Charlie and Gibbs were school buddy they went to police academy together and became best of friends. When Gibbs wanted to go to LA to fulfill his dream of becoming a NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) agent while Charlie stayed in being a town cop. 6 years after accomplishing his dream he married his wife my real mother Shannon and then a year later had a daughter my big sister Kelly. When Kelly was 8, Sarah had me. I came out with moms brown hair and brown eyes. When Kelly had brown hair but dad's clear blue eyes. When I was a couple of months old my mother and sister where both shot, by a criminal that had a grudge on Gibbs. My father didn't take it well so he was so afraid of losing me. He called Charlie and told him to take me in as his daughter for the time being. Charlie was more than happy to take me in since Renee wasn't conceiving children, now the thing that I don't understand is how did Renee take me away from Charlie if Gibbs gave me to him. I still don't understand that. Anyway a month after my horrid birthday, Charlie was shot on the job, he died a hour later. That's when I found out my real surname and who my father was. Gibbs immediately came to forks and found me crying in the hospital. His eyes filled with tears and he hugged me tightly, he explain everything and I couldn't hated him I loved him. We came to his house and I meet Tony he and McGee became attached to me fast they became my overprotective brothers. Dad quickly put me to training saying I lost your mother and sister and I will not lose you. I learned everything I had to I went to NCIS training and took the test I had to do. In 3 and a half I became Special Agent Isabella Gibbs, but people called me Agent Izzy NO ONE calls me Bella the only person that gets away with it is Gibbs; dad. I came back to reality when Tony passed his hand in front of my face. I knew why he asked me that, dad; Gibbs he uses corporal punishment at home and with his team at work, Tony got in a lot of trouble and gets spank regularly. I smirked.

"Tony I doubt your in trouble and if you were he wouldn't have called me and he defiantly wouldn't have sent Richard you would have known before you got called."

Tony flinched and nodded. I smiled shaking my head and walked to Gibbs office, I walked in and I saw dad look like he was talking to some one but he smiled at me.

"you wanted me Boss" He flinched when I called him boss, I smiled "hi Dad."

He smiled a lot of love in his eyes.

"hi Bella."

I glared at him.

"you know that it annoys me when you call me Bella so why do you do it?"

He smirked at me, and gestured to me to sit down in front of him. Then he chuckled.

"because I'm your father, that's why I get away with it."

"what ever Gibbs"

He narrowed his eyes but smiled at me.

"Why did you call me up here for boss?"

He smiled.

"we'll getting 4 new agents and I want you and Tony to train them."

I looked at him confused.

"then why didn't you call Tony in here then."

He laughed.

"I wanted you to meet the boys first I'll go get Tony in a sec."

I nodded.

"wait why didn't you get McGee to do it his a good fighter."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"bella honey McGee is a good Computer person he can find information faster then I can run a mile"

I laughed.

"what you trying to say boss that McGee cant train these men"

He chuckled.

"no he can train them your just better 20 times over."

I laughed.

"wow thanks Gibbs. So what do you want me to train them."

He got serious.

"I need you to train them how to use a gun and fight when a gun is in the other persons hands."

"why are you so serious"

He sighed.

"Bella I don't want that to happen to you"

I sighed.

"dad that happened 22 years ago. You couldn't have stopped it."

His eyes became angry and stood up heading to the door. I stopped him and looked into his eyes.

"dad you need to let it go, if mom saw you like this it would tare her apart, I don't blame you for her and Kelly's death."

"then why were you so depressed when you came"

I sighed and passed my hand through my hair.

"you've always been trying to know what happened on my 18th birthday, I shouldn't be surprised its your job to find out thing, huh Agent Gibbs"

He chuckled and sat back down leaning back and putting his hands behind his head a smirk on his face.

I smiled and sat down.

"then I think its time I tell you."

He nodded.

"I was dating-"

Dad glared at me. I smiled.

"don't worry dad, his the sweetest trust me he didn't look at me like that"

Even know I was swearing to my self that I would not let this bother me, but I felt salty tears fill my eyes.

Dad looked mad.

"if that son of a b-"

"no dad don't think like that he never hurt me physically nor did he mean to hurt me emotionally"

Dad was still growling.

"what did he say to you"

"he left that's what he did, and he said he didn't want me."

Tears were going down my face, Gibbs was angry like hell.

"that fucking ass-"

"dad let it go"

He looked at me glaring.

"let it go the hell I'm going to let it go. This BOY hurt you."

I sighed.

"its not like I ever was anything to him"

I heard a deep growl that sounded a lot like Edward but dad was my next guess he looked pissed.

"anything? Bella that BOY was lucky to have you and his lucky that Charlie was your father in the time being because I swear to god that if I ever lay eyes on him his a dead man."

I almost laughed, its not like your going to be able to kill him.

"I understand dad."

He sighed, I sighed and crossed my legs, then it hit me were the men in the room.

"please tell me I just didn't just say my personal secret with the agents I'm going to be training."

Gibbs smiled and looked over my shoulders, then at me smiling sheepishly.

"sorry sweetheart but the men's are behind you."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

I stood up and but before I turned around dad came and stood next to me.

"gentlemen this is my Beautiful daughter Agent Izzy, I prefer Bella but if you don't want to get shot don't call her that."

"Very funny Gibbs"

I laughed while I turned around smiling at the boys, but my laugh was cut short and my smile became a frown. Sitting in front of me was Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all looking at me with the same expression of shock and pain.

(I know its short but if you review I'll put on the next chapter, this and Charmed Life are both my first crossovers, please don't review if you have nothing good to say. J)


	2. When you left

I took a deep breath and smiled flaky at them.

"It's nice to meet you gentlemen's, I can assure you that our time together is going to me the most pleasant."

I was hoping that dad didn't take in the sour note, and sighed in relief when dad chuckled and smiled, but I saw them flinch, does them good.

"Well I need coffee; I'll send Tony up in 20 minutes. Alright sweetheart." I turned to him and smiled genuinely at him.

"You should make it 30 I would like to become acquainted with my new Agents."

I gave them a pointed glare and they flinched, I smiled.

"Well of course I'll see you boys tomorrow, don't give my daughter a hard time. You wouldn't like her if you were on her bad side."

"They passed my bad side." I said under my breath, dad raised an eyebrow at me confused.

"You say something."

I smiled innocently.

"No that they look to nice and innocent to get on my bad side." dad laughed but I saw them flinch at the first thing I sad.

"Well I'll be leaving. Oh Bella?"

I looked away from the boys who looked nervous, Carlisle looked like I just admitted that I hated him he looked agonized. I kept my emotion in check and looked at Gibbs.

"Yes boss."

"All there last name are the same expect the long blond hair. So if you can convince them to tell you there middle name"

I looked at them.

"I'll do my best."

Dad smiled and walked out the door, I heard the door close shut and I turned to them accusation burning in my eyes. They looked down at the floor; I sighed and passed my hand through my hair. I walked to Dads desk and sat down in his chair I looked at the computer and brought up there files. I read through them, apparently. Carlisle would be working with Ducky in the autopsy room, Edward is my McGee in a way, Emmett's is my new Tony, and Jasper is Ziva. All I need is Alice to be my Abby, I sighed frustrated, and I leaned back, took my gun out from my pants, looked at it and trolled it around my fingers.

I put the gun down and stood up I walked around the desk, there eyes not leaving me at all.

I smiled at them; it was between a scowl and smirk.

I kept staring at them waiting for one brave enough to open there mouths, but no one said a thing, from the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle, he had tears in his eyes I sighed and made my eyes soften. I don't hate them per say but it is going to be a long time before I can fully forgive them.

I took a deep breath to speak when the door open and came in Tony carrying a cup of coffee, he smirked at me and handed me the coffee.  
"This better not belong to Gibbs, Tony!" I warned him taking a sip from the warm cup.

He laughed and turned to the mans.

"Feisty isn't she?"

Emmett tries to hide a smirk but I saw it, and sighed.

"You guys can speak I wont _bite _you" I said to them raising a eyebrow, Carlisle smiled warmly at me I return the smile as good as I could.

"Boys meet your other Co Boss, Senior Field Agent Anthony Gibbs DiNozzo junior; call him Tony he hates to be called Anthony."

Tony shivered and nodded at them.

The boys nodded, I could see that there still were nervous to speak they sat to still that it was even strange for a vampire. I sighed and turned the sit around and sat down crossing my legs.

"relax boys we'll all family here, don't need to be so _stiff_" right when the word came out of my mouth I saw that they got the hint, Carlisle put his around Edward, who by the way hasn't stop to look at me since I turned around, he crossed his legs, Jasper crossed his arms and Emmett stretched.

Tony took the sit next to me and fixed like I had mines he sat down.

"So what are we training them?"

"Fighting" it came out automatically.

"Aw well this is going to be easy, it is your expertise."

I laughed.

"If it was my expertise Tony why did I get shot twice?"

The boys gasped and I shot them a look they looked horrified. I smirked.

"Tell me who doesn't get shot in this job Bella and then I'll answer that question"

I laughed.

"Alright alright I get it."

The boys looked scared.

"They look scared Tony."

Tony laughed and pointed to Emmett. "Calm down Probie your be fine you just need to be able to duck"

I let out a chuckled and they looked at me like I was insane.

"Look, getting shot is something common her, Toni's been shot at, Ziva been shot, even McGee, Ducky the doctor downs stairs was held hostage with Gerald and Kate by a tourist. Gibbs been shot and me I've been shot twice"

There eyes popped out of there sockets. I sighed.

"Tony can you give me a moment please."

He nodded. "I'll go check on Ziva and McGee, I'll bring them up later." he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, I drank a sip from the coffee and looked at them.

"After you left a month later Charlie was shot in the job, we were at the hospital and the doctor came out, he told me Charlie didn't make it. I felt like I want to die, that everyone I loved was leaving me."

Edward flinched and tears filled his eyes.

"I was sighing papers, since I was 18 I didn't need guardian and I didn't want to go back to Renee, I had to go back to the hospital to get information, that's when they told me that Charlie nor Renee were my biological parents. I wanted to scream, how could the people that raised since I was in diapers not be my parents."

Carlisle looked sad and agonized.

"I was crying in the lobby of the hospital, when a tall man, with silver gray hair came up to me he told me his name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He also told me he was my father. At first I wanted nothing to do with him, how someone can tell me they love me and then leave."

I gave Edward a pointed glare, he looked down ashamed.

"Then he sat me down and told me why he gave me to Charlie, he said he was going to get me back two months after my 18th birthday he didn't expect for this to happen. I warmed up to him a little. After Charlie's funeral we stayed a little in the house, until I gave it in hands of one of Charlie's friend Billy, even though Charlie wasn't my father I owed him that and I couldn't bare the thought of selling the house."

They nodded.

"After knowing who Gibbs was for more then a month I got to ask where my mother was and why she wasn't here. His eyes became forlorn and he looked pain. He sat me down and explains why exactly I had to go. Gibbs was working on a case that was connected to an order case, the man that was in jail wanted Gibbs to suffer so he was able to convince his friend to kill someone, by doing that Gibbs and his other workers were distracted on why that person was murdered. While that happened, the man went and killed my mother Shannon and my older sister Kelly. I was a newborn at the time."

They gasped.

"That bastard." Emmett seethed.

"Watch your language son" Carlisle warned.

"Sorry dad" Carlisle smiled at him.

"After hearing that I was shocked then I was emotional for a while, I didn't want anyone to call me Bella or Bells. Not us because of you but because of Charlie he called me that and it brought painful memories"

They nodded. I smiled at them warmly.

"I don't hate you any of you, I just need some time that's all, but don't worry its not going to be so awkward, you just took me by surprise."

They nodded.

"It's good to see you again Bel- Boss"

I laughed at what Carlisle called me, 'boss' the man was decades older then me and his calling me Boss.

"I'm not your boss exactly Carlisle, yes you do have to follow my orders but calling me Izzy is fine, boss seems too awkward."

He smiled at but I saw something in his eyes it was sadness.

"I know you all liked to call me Bella but lets go slow ok"

They nodded sadly.

"Izzy you said something about being shot twice please say you were joking."

I looked over to Jasper there was pain in his eyes.

"Why would you think I was Joking Jasper"

He flinched. "Because the though of you being shot and being in pain hurts"

Anger rose in me and I stood up.  
"you think getting shot at hurts I've been through so much and NONE of that come close to what I felt when you left!"

There eyes were wide from my outburst but the anger was flowing through me and I couldn't stop.

"I was buried alive"

They gasped, all of them had tears in there eyes.

"I was held hostage, I beaten half to death remembering lying on my bed, bruises all over me. The doctor telling my father that there's a chance that I might not survive."

Tears were going down there cheeks.

I went to my desk and grabbed the gun, but I dislodged the bullets then I went closed to them and put the gun to my head close to a main temple that if I shot it I would die instantly, there eyes went wider with fright.

"Can you imagine being held against your will with a gun held against your head, the person telling you, you're going to die, saying I'm never going to see my brother, my father. And knowing that the man that is holding you hostage has an advantage that he doesn't even know it."

There were still scared. I through the gun at the floor there was immense relief in there eyes.

"you want to know what that advantage was, his name was Edward."

Edward gasped and more tears filled his eyes.

"I didn't have the heart to shot him, when I had the chance, every time I lift my gun up I saw the gold eyed man I felled in love with. So I couldn't shot him. And I know that if I didn't do it now there was a chance I wouldn't survive."

Edward closed his eyes.

"And I still couldn't shot the mother fucker."

There were crying from pain and hurt. I closed my and turned around I grabbed my gun went back to the desk and put back the gun, I sighed and held my self against the desk tears going gently down my face. I took a deep breath and turned around.

There were crying I grabbed the tissues and handed it to them without a word. I put the box back and sat down crossing my legs.

"I am truly sorry for yelling like that, I told my self I wasn't angry with you any of you, apparently my mind didn't agree."

I looked up with a small smile. There was still hurt in there eyes. I sighed.

"I truly don't hate you, just what Jasper said just took me by surprised, but I know deep in side you do care for me. But those shot were nothing compared to what I felt when you left."

They nodded I looked down for a second and then I felt cold arms grab me in a tight hug I looked over to the boys to see who was hugging my when I notice Carlisle sit was empty, his arms were around me.

"I'm so very sorry Bella, you might say you don't hate us but I understand if you did. I'm sorry for what my son did-"

I stopped him before he got too far.

"Stop its ok Carlisle you son hopefully had a reason for leaving me, let it go."

(thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter and the rest will be coming soon.)


	3. DiNozzo

I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, SADLY.

THANKS FOR THE OTHER REVIEWS AND KEEP REVIEWING I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS.

* * *

Carlisle looked pained but signed and sat back down, and then the door swung opened, Tony came in with his bag ready for a case.

"We got a case dead marine found in a shelter on 6o Street."

I flew out of my chair grabbed my gun put it in my holster, and then I remembered the boys.

"What about the boy, I can't just leave them here while we solve this case."

"Bring them."

I stopped and looked at Tony.

"Are you insane DiNozzo-?"

"Give them a god damn gun tell them to shot at the person you're pointing at, that's what Gibbs told me."

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Fine go!"

Tony left slamming the door on the way out. I bend down opened a file that held temporary badges through it at them.

"Keep those with you at all times"

They muttered yes.

I got up and when to a closet that was locked by a key, damn it I didn't have time for this. I grabbed my gun aimed at the lock and shot it, it blew out and I opened the door, ignoring the shock looks of my ex boyfriends family. Then Gibbs came running in holding a gun.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, the key was with you I didn't have time to get you so I shot the lock off."

He sighed and put the gun down.

I grabbed 4 guns and handed it to them then 4 bullet proof vests. I handed it to them with a look.

"Put it on I know you don't need it just listen."

"Yes boss"

I laughed at them.

"Let's go!"

We left the office. I saw Robert looking at us wide eyed.

"Robert have that cleaned and tidy before me and Gibbs get back"

He nodded franticly.

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am, right on it ma'am"

I shook my head.

Gibbs was smirking.

"I like this Bella." I smirked I went to my desk to have them following me.

"What are you doing, follow Gibbs!"

They nodded fast and went right after him.

_Oh god there going to give me gray hair. _

I got my bag and badge then the keys and headed to the elevator. I went to my car and speeded to the highway, I put on the Bluetooth.

"What are the coordinates McGee?" I shouted into the earpiece.

"Take I-74, continue to route 39 then take a right keep driving until you reach a sign that says dead end take that street and it should take you to the shed.

"Should?"

He laughed "it will take you to the shed."

"Much better McGee."

"You're just like Gibbs."

I laughed. "That what everyone says. Be there in 20, watch my boys for me."

"What Gibbs and Tony?"

"Them too but the new agents that should be arriving there soon."

"Oh certainly"

"Watch your self also Tim you're one of my boys when I'm talking to someone else."

I heard him chuckle.

"Sure thing Bells." I smiled. "McGee! Who the hell are you talking to?"

I frowned at dad.

"Izzy Boss"

I heard a racket. "Where the hell are you Agent?"

"I'm on route 39 take it easy. I'll be there"

"Well you better be fast your agents are annoying me."

"There your agents too Gibbs"

"Not when they aren't trained, get your ass here before I head slap all four of them."

I laughed.

"I'll be there in 5, leave my agents alone."

He laughed. I pulled into the dead end street and saw dads and Tony's care there I park next them to see yellow tape and cops surrounding the shelter.

I got out seeing a cop coming toward me.

"This is a closed case Ma'am I would have to as you to leave."

I sighed and showed him my badge. He nodded and showed me the way. I ducked under the tape and went into the shelter. The first thing that hit me was the stench, I covered my nose and went to where Ducky and Palmer we kneeled I went to them and saw the body of a mid aged man. I shook my head. Tony came by me.

"What you got"

"Marines name is Captain Mark Evans, mid 30s."

"How you find that out."

He held up the name tag I nodded.

"Ducky take the body back, and gives these things to Abby."

"Of course Jethro, poor man."

Ducky got up sighing. I looked over to my agents they were looking around.

"Ducky."

He looked at me through his glass.

"Yes dear"

"You have a new doctor. I like you to meet, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle looked up and smiled walking over here.

"Well nice to meet you young man I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but please call me Ducky."

Carlisle smiled.

I touched his shoulder.

"You're in good hands now Carlisle, I see you back at NCIS"

He smiled at me.

"Thank you Izzy"

I sighed and whispered in his ear.

"Call me Bella"

He smiled and hugged me kissing my forehead.

"You have a great doctor here Ducky."

Ducky smiled. "Well then come on son we have a body to open up, I see you at the building Jethro."

Gibbs nodded. I saw them leave with the dead marine. I turned to him.

He looked annoyed.

"What did my men's do know Gibbs."

He huffed pointing at them; they were looking around themselves interested.

"There doing nothing, how is that bothering you?"

"There doing nothing!"

"What do you expect Boss there probie's, they haven't been trained yet."

He sighed. Then we heard footsteps out back and I got my gun ready.

"Tony cover her. You bronze hair."

Edward looked at him. "Have Tony's back, you know how to shot a gun right"

He nodded. "Yes sir"

"Then go."

He got his gun got it ready and went behind Tony; I walked around the shed and signal Tony ahead of me, he nodded and went. Edward was behind me.

I looked at Tony he looked at me, right when a figure step out of a brush with a stone.

"Tony watch out."

But I was too late, he knocked him out and ran I shot at the figure and it fell to the ground.

"Edward check Tony." but he was already at Tony.

I ran to the figure and cuffed him.

"You better be lucky that you didn't give Tony a concussion because Gibbs is going to kill you. No one messes with his son."

He was groaning in pain since I shot him in the arm.

I lift him up to fine dad running toward me.

"Good work Bells."

I nodded. '

"Where's Tony"

I frowned.

"His knocked out dad the guy knocked him out with a brick."

Dad looked over to Tony and I saw his eyes water. But then he got his emotion in check.

"TONY!"

I shook my head Ziva came running with her gun in hand.

"Take him back to NCIS interrogate him" I gave her a look she smirked and grabbed the man roughly, then I made my way to Gibbs and Tony. I saw Edwards's hands were bloody.

Shit he got hit hard on the head.

"Masen come here"

He looked at me and came over. I took a rag out of my bag.

"What is it Boss."

"Clean up and good work"

He smiled at me but there was pain in his eyes. Then I saw Jasper and Emmett come down with McGee. Tim came over to me.

"What happen is Tony ok"

"Hopefully he got hit on the head, its bleeding."

"Have you called the ambulance?"

I looked for my cell but came with nothing. "Don't worry Boss I already called it."

I looked up at Edward. "Good Job."

He nodded smiling. I saw Jasper and Emmett shocked.

"Come on McGee I want you to introduce you to the boys"

McGee laughed. We walked to them.

"Boys this is Special Agent Timmy McGee"

They nodded smiling at him.

"Tim this is Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale."

He nodded.

"McGee!"

"I got to go Izzy, Boss is calling"

I nodded.

"Why did you call us by our other last name?"

"Because that's how you're going to be referred."

They still looked confused.

"Edward you're going to be Special Agent Edward Masen"

"Oh"

I shook my head. "Emmett your Special Agent Emmett McCarty and you Jasper are Special Agent Jasper Hale or do you prefer Whitlock"

He smiled.

"Hale is fine Boss"

I looked at them and sighed.

"You don't have to call me Boss you know"

They shrugged.

"I rather call you boss then Izzy"

I frowned at Edward.

"Fine" then McGee came to me.

"What is it Tim"

"We have a problem"

"What's the problem?"

"The person we're looking for is a vampire"

I sighed when the boys gasped.

McGee looked at them and breathed in through his teeth.

"Yea I really shouldn't have said vampire in front of Newbie's right"

I glared at him.  
"You think McGee."

He blushed and laughed.

"I'll go so you can explain to them."

I nodded and then heard the sirens from afar. "How's Tony" I said worriedly.

"He has a deep gash in his head, his unconscious hopefully his fine."

"Or Gibbs is going to kill that man."

Tim laughed. "His not the only one." I nodded.

I saw the EMTS make it to where Tony was and put him in a gurney. "Tony's is going to be pissed."

McGee laughed.

"Why is he going to be pissed?

McGee looked at Emmett "he hates hospitals always has."

They snickered. Then Gibbs came running over his hands and shirt smeared in blood. I looked at the boys. They nodded and walked back a little.

"I'm going to go with your brother, be careful Bella, and go back to NCIS. Make sure that man is in jail when I get there"

I nodded.

"Your in charge for the rest of the case or until Tony gets out of the hospital."

I nodded. His eyes were frantic.

"Dad go with Tony everything's fine, I'll make sure this man pays."

He nodded kissed my forehead with out his hands touching me and ran back to where the ambulance was.

"McGee, get everything and take it to Abby, I'm taking the boys back to NCIS."


	4. Forgiviness

I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner, don't hate me, I had a really bad case of writers block. This story might take a course in spanking but only in a few chapters nothing big, I promise you It wont turn into a spanking fic. Hopefully it doesn't bother you, but please complement in reviews. Love you all.

* * *

I turned away from the crime scene and shouted over my shoulders.

"lets go guys"

We walked to my car when I heard there breath stop short I turned to them.

"what is it."

"that's a fast car Bella."

I smiled "drives fast too. Get in."

They got in and I pulled out of the spot then I speeded to the light.

"since when do you drive fast"

I laughed and hit 100.

"since Charlie died."

They stayed silent.

"Um McGee said Vampire, Bella did you tell them about vampires."

I side and rest my head on my other hand, while driving with the other.

"NCIS, CSI, CIA, SWAT, any criminal law enforcement, knows about Vampires, Werewolves, and mythical creatures. We also keep in touch with the volturi"

They gasped.

"you know Aro?"

"Aro, Caius, Marcus close friends that helps us out if we need anything."

They were shocked.

"do they know?"

"that your vampires. No but we have to tell them"

I pulled in to the NCIS quarters. And parked next to the other similar black Cameos. They got out and stared at me. I smiled and walked to the doors. Abby came running in her Black Boots and a Black Mint dress. With her white science coat and her black pony tail with blood red lipstick.

"is Tony ok oh my god Gibbs said he got hit in the head."

She had tears down her cheeks.

"Abs calm down ok Tony's going to be fine. Did McGee bring you the things."

She nodded wiping her tears.

"you got anything."

She sighed and grabbed my hand taking me to her science lab, she sighed and drank some of her Caf-Pow and sighed.

"all I found were some finger prints I scanned them, but they are unidentifiable, which is common with vampires." her voice was sad.

"Abs Tony's is going to be fine ok"

She looked at me fresh tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"come Abby this is your stuff your Vampire Girl you love finding new information about them."

She smiled slightly.

"yea your right. For Tony."

I smiled "look at 4 we'll go see Tony lets just have some work finish so Gibbs wont bite our asses."

She laughed then she looked behind me.

"who are they."

I tuned to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett looking at Abby wired.

"this are my new Agents, Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

She smiled at them.

"guys this my friend, and vampire lover. But the best Scientist I know. Abigail Sicurto, but call her Abby."

They smiled at her.

"aw Bella thank you."

"I'll be back I need to check on Ducky and Cullen."

"the new doctor we got, his hot"

I laughed. "Abs you think Gibbs is hot."

"come on his hair is sexy"

I laughed. "have you seen the doctor Bells"

I smiled "yes I have"

"and his not hot for you"

I laughed. "well that a question that I cant answer"

She laughed.

"bye Abs."

"bye Bella, bye cute boys"

They laughed at her, but smiled and said "bye Vampire Girl"

I heard her said "I like them"

We got in the elevator and I pressed the button to Ducky's floor.

"she's a scientist.?"

"damn good one"

They laughed. We made it to the floor and I saw ducky, Carlisle and Palmer working in the body.

We walked in.

"got anything Ducky."

"oh hi dear I was about to say Jethro."

I smiled. "so do you."

"well all I know is that this poor man, was sick very sick before he died."

I nodded.

Ducky held up a plastic bag. In it was bunch of black stuff.

"what is that"

"its tobacco leaves. We opened some of his wounds to fine this in them. He heart was weakened. He was also drained from blood, we also frowned bite marks."

I nodded at him, I looked at Carlisle he was staring at me and the boys.

"so you think it's a vampire"

Carlisle looked at me shocked.

"yes dear I'm afraid so."

I frowned.

"this poor man was killed slowly but painfully"

I nodded.

"Palmer take this to Abigail please."

"yes sir"

"now Isabella, what happened to our dear Anthony"

I sighed.

"he got hit in the head with a brick. Has a deep gash"

He sighed.

"our poor Anthony always get hit."

I nodded.

"well I'll let you and Carlisle finish doing you work, by the way how is our doctor doing."

Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle, what a magnificent men. His doing wonderful, not even woozy on his first body."

I smiled.

"that great, oh don't send Carlisle to Abby."

Ducky was confused while the boys snickered.

"and why not dear."

"she might not give him back, she thinks his hot"

Carlisle's eyes opened wide and he tried not to smile.

Ducky laughed.

"she asked my opinion on the subject"

Carlisle rose an eyebrow at me. "I told her I couldn't answer that."

Carlisle frowned at me I smiled.

"well I'll go check on McGee and then I'm going to the hospital to check on Tony and Gibbs."

"yes yes go check on Jethro and Anthony. Dear"

I smiled and left the autopsy room we went back on the elevator and went to my floor we got there and I went to my desk, McGee was working hard on the computer.

"what you got for me McGee"

He stood up and something came on the screen behind me.

"His 35 years old, was captain on the Marine boat 245, that boat shipped to sea 2 weeks ago, he never showed up, married to a woman called Sarah Evans"

On screen came a blond hair girl with green eyes.

"had 2 kids a boy named, Joseph Mark Evens, and a girl, Elizabeth Marie Evans, both died last year on the 25 of October exactly 5 days ago."

"well that explains why he didn't go with the ship when it deported."

"have you talked with the wife"

He shook his head. "well what are you waiting for."

He smiled and stood up

"should I take one of the boys with me?"

"yes just don't take Masen"

Edward looked at me.

"then I'm taking Hale and McCarty."

"why both"

He shrugged.

"give them the experience"

I smiled and nodded I watch them leave and I leaned back in my chair. Edward was looking at me.

"have a sit Edward, I need you and I felt like you need to talk."

He sighed and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't know that leaving was so bad, I left so you would be safe, I never stopped loving you. I lie that day in the forest, but I didn't know you would let me go so easily, why did you believe the lie so fast?"

I sighed and passed my hand through my hair.

"because at that time Edward, it didn't make sense for you to love me."

He growled in his chest.

"of course it made sense, Bella I love you, you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen, how doesn't that make sense"

I sighed and forced my self to not cry.

"Edward you know what I was doing before Gibbs called me in to meet the 4 'new' agents."

He shook his head.

"I was thinking about you about all of you I was even writing a email to Alice, knew she never received them. I was think on why I still loved you, even through it was 5 years ago"

He looked up shocked.

"you love me?"

I sighed. "Edward I never stopped no matter how many times I told my self you didn't want me, you never loved me. I couldn't stop loving you"

He had tears down his cheeks.

"please Bella I'll beg on my knees please take me back I love you so much, I cant work here if I cant have you."

He put his face in his hands and I saw his body shake with sobs.

My heart broke at the sight.

I got up and stood next to him, I passed my hands through his bronze hair.

"Edward, I love you, and of course I'll take you back, you wanted me safe in anyone's book that's a damn good explanation."

He looked at me and grabbed me in a tight hug. I laughed in his chest. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionate.

"I love you Bella more than anything."

I smiled against his lips.

"lets go find Ziva."

He nodded but didn't let go of my hand we walked to the interrogation room to find Ziva annoyed looking through the glass at the bastard who looked frustrated.

"what's wrong Ziva"

She looked at me angrily.

"the bastard doesn't want to talk he keeps demanding us a lawyer"

I let out a heavy sighed. I turned to Edward.

"Edward I need to tell her what you are."

He looked undecided but nodded.

"Ziva, did McGee tell you we might be working with a vampire"

She nodded.

"Ziva I want you to meet Edward Cullen, his agent name is Edward Masen. His a vampire as well as the other 3 boys."

She gasped and looked at him.

"that's impossible. His eyes are gold the ones we know are red."

"those are the bad ones Ziva. I know them form forks I dated Edward, actually I'm dating Edward, they don't hunt humans they hunt animals. That's what makes there eyes gold."

She nodded shocked still looking at Edward wide eyed.

"so we just recruited 3 agents and a doctor that are vampires."

I nodded.

"damn."

I laughed. "and your dating one."

I nodded.

"amazing how is he going to help."

I sighed "Edward I need you to go in an interrogate him. Anything that goes through his head say out loud he'll think his saying it and go crazy keep doing until he confesses"

He nodded and left to the room. Ziva looked at me confused.

"he reads minds."

"ah that can help"

I nodded.

"does Gibbs now he gave 4 vampires a job." I laughed and said no. "his going to be pissed."

I shrugged.

"how's Tony"

I sighed worriedly.

"he had a gash in his head, that bastard better hope to god he didn't do anything permanently"

Ziva nodded.

I saw Edward take a sit, the man looked at him annoyed.

"like I said I ain't talking unless I have a lawyer."

Edward nodded,

"what's your name."

He stayed quiet. "was it your mother's choice to call you David."

David looked shocked but composed him self.

"no it was your father John"

David looked uncomfortable.

"tell me David why were you in the shed."

He didn't say anything.

"you wanted to see him dead."

"I didn't say that!"

"I'm just repeating everything you say David."

Small droplets of sweat started to from on his forehead.

"was there a accomplice David."

He shook his head.

"who's Dan, David"

"stop I didn't say anything"

"like I said David I'm just repeating what you said."

"but I did…. I didn't-"

Good his getting nervous.

"you didn't do what David. Kill him?"

David jumped up.

"I didn't kill him, Dan did, I just walked there to make sure he did it, he promise he'll kill I didn't do it."

Bingo!

Ziva was already there handcuffing him.

I walked in an Edward was smiling.

"good work Agent Masen."

He looked up and smiled at me.

"thank you Boss" he smirked.

"watch it." I glared at him.

He chuckled and came to hug me, then my phone buzzed I looked at the caller ID and saw it was McGee,

"what is it McGee?"

"its me Boss, Hale."

"what is it hale"

"we're at the wife's house"

"ok"

"boss, she's dead"

I stayed quiet.

"shit. Hold on I'll send Ducky there in a sec, is McGee taking pictures."

"yes."

"good look for evidence"

"on it boss, bye"

"bye"

I snapped the phone shut.

"how did she die"

"I don't know?"

I grabbed my phone and dialed Gibbs number.

"Gibbs!"

"boss we have problem the man we have from the shed, he confess that he had an accomplice named Dan. McGee went to the house of the dead marine to fine the wife, she's dead boss, who ever is killing them is doing it fast. We also know that there's a possibility that we working with vampires"

"damn it, do you need me."

"no Gibbs stay with Tony, he needs you"

Dad sighed.

"alright be careful"

"always am dad always am."  
I hanged up.

"lets go back to the Autopsy room. We have to tell Palmer and Ducky who you and the rest are."

* * *

(hope you liked my chapter, I wanted to put in Bella forgiving Edward, hopefully it wasn't so soon, review please and have a wonderful Christmas break)


	5. Human or Vampire?

Hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing.

Please review, I am sorry for taking to long to update, this might be the last update, you know what I mean if you read my profile. I am sorry.

I don't own any characters sadly :(

* * *

Have a great new year.

We walked into the room to see them working on the body.

"dad" Edward called the same time I called "Ducky"

They both turned.

"what is Isabella, Edward" then Carlisle spoke "Son, Bella"

"Ducky the wife is dead, she was murdered you need to go pick up the body"

He sighed and nodded, so did Carlisle.

"by the way Ducky I need to tell you something serious"

Ducky nodded then got worried.

"oh no Isabella please tell me that our dear Anthony is OK"

I smiled " our Anthony is fine, and you have two Anthony"

Ducky looked confused.

"Edward is an Anthony as well."

He smiled. "then we have two fine boys"

I smiled and so did Edward.

"but with all due seriousness what is the problem dear, is there something wrong with Jethro."

"no"

"then what's the problem"

"it has to do with vampires"

Carlisle stopped working and looked over to me.

"Carlisle don't worry every law enforcement knows about vampires, werewolves, and any other mystical creatures, we also know about the volturi."

"as in Aro and Marcus"

"yes"

Ducky looked at Carlisle interested.

"you know our fellow friends"

"actually Ducky Carlisle is one of our special friends"

Ducky stopped short and looked at us shocked.

"your trying to say that this young fellow here is a vampire"

I nodded.

"yes ducky this 'young' fellow is a vampire, as well as Edward, and the other 2 boys I brought here a little while ago"

Ducky sighed.

"does Jethro know this Isabella"

"no"

Ducky glared at me. " and does Jethro know that your dating a vampire dear"

Me and Edward gasped.

"wait Ducky how did you know that"

Ducky smiled at me.

"I've been alive many years, maybe not as long as our doctor or son here but long enough to see the connection you 2 have since I seen you too together."

I sighed.

"no Ducky Jethro knows nothing"

He gave me a look. " you better tell him everything or you hear his anger Isabella"

I sighed,

"I know I'll go tell him the vampire thing later"

He gave me a look.

"and I'll tell him about dating Edward too"

"much better sweetheart."

I laughed and took Edwards hand to leave.

"oh wait"

Edward looked confused.

I turned around and ran to Carlisle I gave a kiss on the cheek.

"its good to have you back Carlisle"

He gave me the most breath taking smile, and kissed my forehead.

"its good have you back Bella"

I smiled and ran back to Edward he was smiling.

Then we walked to the Elevator.

"lets go to the Goth room."

"to the vampire girl"

I laughed and nodded.

We walked to the evidence room to find Abby her music blasting, and her typing excessively fast on the keyboard.

I went and turned down her music.

"Hey!"

"its me Abs"

She turned around and glared at me, but smiled at Edward.

"oh so you smile at him but not at me." I pouted.

"he didn't turn my music down did he"

Edward chuckled.

"so what bring you and vampire boy down here"

I gasped.

"wait you know"

She gave me doubtful look "really bells, I love Vampires, him and his brother along with his father are obviously vampires"

She smirked I heard Edward choking.

"well they are vampires"

She smiled satisfied. "I knew it, so what brings you down here"

I shook my head.

"you found anything."

She nodded, and walked to the screen.

"I scan the tobacco leaves, and I found fingerprints that match to the print of a woman called Sarah Evans"

That name was familiar.

"that's the name of the wife"

I looked at Edward. "good job Probie"

"but the wife is dead, found dead in the apartment."

"she was killing her husband slowly, she didn't want him to die yet."

I got my phone.

"McGee!"

"McGee, get back as quick as you can I need you to find a reason why the wife would want to kill her husband."

"got it Bells, oh your agents are ok"

"that great McGee."

"alright out"

"out"

I hung up and looked at the picture of the wife.

"why would you kill your husband." I said to my self.

I sighed and turned back to Abby.

"anything else."

"we're working with a vampire but one that's acting like the Hollywood version, in stead if it being a regular bit its 2 puncture wound"

She put the picture of the dead marine on the screen and

Zoom in to on of the punctured wounds.

"as you see this incisions were made by something circular, not vampire teeth."

Edward nodded.

"how did Carlisle not see that."

"he was busy looking for other reason on why he was killed to pay to much attention to the body and with the fact that the body was drain from blood, it might have passed his mind."

I nodded.

"good work Abs" I looked at the time it was 2:39 "lets go abs you worked enough lets go make sure our Tony is fine"

She dropped everything and was next to me in a flash.

"lets go."

I grabbed Edwards hand and entwined them with mine.

"oh my god, your dating"

I smiled "surprised you didn't notice."

She was jumping up and down.

"wait Gibbs and Tony don't know do they." I shook my head no. "shit there going to have your ass"

"thanks for the Confidents Abby."

She snickered.

We walked to the parking lot when I saw McGee, Hale and McCarty walking in with evidence.

"Boss" Hale and McCarty both said.

"Agents."

They smirked at me and then looked down to see me and Edward holding hands they smiled wide and Emmett quickly hugged me.

"its good to have you back little sis even if you kick ass"

I laughed, then Jasper hugged me.

"its good to have you Bells"

I smiled at him he kissed my forehead. Abby and Tim looked confused.

"guys I'll explain when everyone is together, don't feel like saying it 5 times"

"well lets go cute vampire boys."

Me and Edward laughed at Jasper and Emmett's shocked face.

"she knows"

I nodded "hum" they said I laughed.

"McGee, did Ducky pick up the body"

He nodded.

"they should be in the autopsy room."

I nodded.

"McGee go take the evidence to Abby's lab meet me back here."

"you got a lead."

I shook my head. "yes David had an accomplice, and Sarah was slowly killing her husband, but I want to check Tony first"

He nodded and I saw worry cross his features.

"you OK Tim"

He passed his hand through his face.

"I don't know Marie, Tony's been through so much he got the plague, the black plague that was gone years ago, because of his stupid self opening that envelope. He was shot god knows how many times, kidnapped twice, he has a concussion almost every week, how do we know he's going to be fine this time"

I saw the tears in Tim's eyes, and looked at Abby she had them too.

"guys remember when I was in the hospital"

I heard Edward gasped. They nodded.

"I heard all of you talking but I couldn't opened my mouth"

They nodded again "what did you say to me Tim"

He smiled "that you need to live because I don't think I can handle a pissed of Gibbs, a depressed Abby and a non-joking Tony also a very pissed of Ziva."

I laughed "Abby what did you tell me."

"that I needed you to be there and to not laugh at me when I said I would like to be friends with vampires"

I smiled.

"Tony told me, that he couldn't lose me , he couldn't bare with a pissed of, protective Gibbs forever, he needed his little sis"

They smiled.

"and I said 'we needed you and that please don't go'"

We all turned to Ziva she had tears in her eyes"

"and Gibbs"

"he ordered you to survive." I nodded and wiped my tear away.

"ok lets go see Tony"

They nodded but then McGee stopped.

"wait, don't we have to solve this case."

I sighed "I'll tell Gibbs, that we need to see Tony"

He looked unsure, then shrug.

"its your ass Marie"

"sure Tim, he cant stay mad at me forever."

He smirked.

"you took the evidence to the lab"

"no Hale did, boys that kid fast"

I laughed. "McGee, Hale, McCarty, Cullen and Masen. Yea there vampires."

He stopped and looked at me then at them.

"well that explains why they found evidence pretty quickly."

I laughed he shook his head.

"McGee, take Ziva and Abby, I'll take the boys"

He nodded, I walked to the black car got in and put the key in the ignition it didn't start. I put my hands in my lap and laughed.

"what is it."

"we'll in the wrong car"

They looked at me and shook there head laughing. We got out and I found my car we got in an then pulled out. We made it to the hospital in 20 minutes and I saw McGee, and the girls waiting.

"what took you so long"

"got in the wrong car"

He laughed we walked in and I want to the front office.

"how can I help you ma'am."

I showed her my badge and she gasped. "is there a Anthony Gibbs DiNozzo Jr. here"

She quickly typed looking through the computer.

"yes his around the corner, in room 118"

"thank you."

We walked to the room and saw dad his head in his hands. Tony was sleep peacefully, I looked at the boys.

"stay out here for a while, I'll come get you,"

They nodded.

I looked at dad and saw he hasn't had coffee.

"Edward do me a favor"

"anything" I smiled

"get me a black coffee 2 sugars, its for Gibbs"

He nodded pecked my lips and took off. We walked in and dad looked up his eyes were red, from 3 options one: he didn't have his coffee, two: his tired and three: his been crying.

Seeing on what the problem was I was leaning to all 3.

"what are you doing here" dad barked I saw McGee flinched.

"dad we came to see Tony"

He looked at me angrily but sighed and nodded.

"what did the doctor say"

"Dr. Pitt-(oh did I forget to say our doctors name is Brad Pitt, crazy isn't it)- said he had concussion, he had to put 20 stitches on his head, he loss blood and to make sure he was fine they put him in surgery and have him a gallon of blood from a donor."

I nodded and sat next to him he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. The door opened and Edward came holding the coffee.

"here you go Boss"

I relief he didn't call him sir. Gibbs looked up surprised but accepted the coffee.

"thank you Masen" dad smiled at him.

"um it was-"

I gave him a look "good job Masen"

He looked at me and nodded smiling "your welcome boss"

I heard a noise and we looked over at Tony he was stirring. Dad was quickly by his side.

"come son open your eyes everything's ok come on"

You can hear the panic in dads voice.

I saw Tony twitch and then green eyes were looking at us.

"dad" his voice was a whisper.

Gibbs was next to him in a flash.

"Tony son how do you feel"

Tony winced when he tried to sit up and touched the back of his head.

"I have a big headache"

Gibbs sighed.

"of course you do, that bastard knocked you out with a brick, gave you a nasty gash"

He sighed and laid back down groaning.

"I don't know what happened, all I know was that, I saw everything clear, and told bella to come then she yells at me 'Tony watch out" then I was hit hard. Then I remember the new kid Masen something he was hold my head and tell me everything was going to be ok, then everything went black"

I nodded sadly.

"that's exactly what happened Tony"

Tony looked at me and smiled. "sis you came"

I smiled "of course I came, you my brother I cant lose you"

He smiled warmly.

"Probie! Have you been crying"

I looked over to McGee his eyes were red, he blushed and shook his head no. Tony shook his head.

Then Abby quickly grabbed Tony in a tight hug.

"whoa there Abs, I missed you too"

"oh Tony don't scare me anymore"

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I cant promise you that sis" Abby sighed.

Tony looked over to Ziva and smirked.

"Zee-vah, you do care, you came"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I came to give a heads up to Gibbs, Tony not see you"

Tony faked to pout but he read through her lie.

Then Tony saw Edward.

"Probie, well I'm surprise to see you"

Edward smiled "well I care for you to Tony"

I smiled.

"well Probie that means a lot, what's your name"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

Tony nodded smiling "got mouth full there, but your middle name would be easy to remember"

Edward smiled and nodded, I sighed and stood up stretching, I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

I heard 2 people clear there throats. I opened my eyes to see, Gibbs and Tony glaring at Edward so was McGee.

Shit!

"um dad, Tony, Tim meet boyfriend Edward"

Dad glared and I heard him growling for a human.

"Bella rule 12"

I sighed "dad he really isn't my agent his just work along with me and I promise it wont interfer with work"

Dad sighed and glared at him.

"you're the boy that left her 5 years ago aren't you"

I looked at dad wide eyed "how did you know?"

Dad sighed and looked at me. "Bella I'm a federal agent, I can see the pain in his eyes"

I sighed.

"but your right dad, Edward was the one that left me 5 years ago."

Dad stood up and walked over to Edward.

"then take you hands off her and walk away don't return to NCIS"

I gasped and I saw Edward was holding in tears.

"dad!"

"no! Bella he hurt you and I'll be damn if I let him back into your life."

* * *

oh Daddys mad, you think Edward is going to be able to work there?. Is Gibbs going to forgive Edward for hurting his little girl?. Are you mad at me for ending it like this? lol

please review, have a nice day.


	6. I couldnt come up with a name

I'm sorry for my delay, but one review in particular (sarahEguynn) she's right I shouldn't stop this story even if I have writer block, hope you like this chapter, I had some problems writing it.

I again don't own any of the characters sadly. Well actually maybe Richard. Anyway enjoy.

If you read the name for this chapter, yes yes laugh at my expesne but i really couldnt come up with one, so if any of you have an idea after you finished with the story, please feel free to tell me in your review.

* * *

I squared my shoulders',  
"if I'm right you left me too for 18 years"

Pain crossed dads face and I regret bringing it up. "You know I had a reason to Bella"

I sighed and touched his shoulder.

"I know you did, and so did Edward."

Dad scoffed.

"please let me explain" I heard Edward plead.

Dad cast him a glare but nodded sharply "explain you have 5 minutes."

Edward nodded and sighed.

"Emmett, Jasper"

Emmett and Jasper came in and smiled everyone.

"good to see your ok" jasper said to Tony.

Tony nodded.

Then Edward looked at Gibbs [pained.

"you see me and my family, we're vampires"

Tony, and Gibbs gasped shocked. Gibbs looked at me.

"is that true Bella"

I sighed and nodded. "yes its true dad."

He looked at the boys and sat down rubbing his temples.

"I just gave jobs to vampires."

I smiled. "dad there different."

He looked at them and at me. "how Bella?"

"they don't hunt humans, they hunt animals, notice that there eyes are gold instead of red, like our friend Aro."

Dad nodded.

"so why did you leave my daughter, Edward"

Jasper sighed and stopped Edward from talking.

"it was my fault sir, it was Bella's birthday. I'm known as the weakest member since I use to hunt human normally, Bella slit her finger and she started bleeding, Bella's blood is sweeter than normal to vampires and defiantly to Edward. I attacked Bella, not wanting to be I did."

Gibbs gasped at Jasper.

"it was a big mistake, and I regret it, I broke my family over it, everyone loved Bella, maybe not my sister Rosalie. But that was a different grudge. Edward said that he didn't want Bella to be in danger every second, and that we should leave, I knew Edward didn't hate me but I still felt like it was my fault we had to leave, I couldn't stand to be in front of my family, they didn't look at me accusingly and I didn't fell it either all I felt was sympathy, care that just made me fell worse."

Dad took a deep breath and smiled toward to Edward.

"take care of her son"

Me and Edward sighed in relief dad got up and touched Jasper shoulder.

"its not your fault Son"

Jasper nodded and smiled gratefully at Gibbs.

"thank you sir"

"now call me Gibbs, or Boss never Sir or Jethro"

We all laughed then dad looked at me. "did you tell them how I handle mistakes that guaranteed a black mark in there folder."

I shook my head.

"no, and there really no point in that, since you cant really do that to them"

Gibbs sighed. He turned to Edward.

"who's the oldest of the 3 brothers."

Edward looked at Gibbs. "Jasper 264, I'm 114 and Emmett's 104"

Tony, Tim and Ziva gasped covering there mouths.

"wow." Tony said.

"our father Carlisle Cullen is 366"

Gibbs let a whistle.

"Edward, does your father oppose of corporal punishment"

Emmett and Jasper looked uncomfortable, Edward was able to keep a straight face.

"are you implying spanking"

Gibbs smirked "yes that exactly."

"no Boss, our father still thinks a spanking is effectible. Why do you ask?"

Dad sighed "that's how I punish my team, I don't want there records marked with black pen, and I don't want yours either."

Edward nodded.

"you will have to talk with my father with the subject"

Gibbs nodded.

"well you see Tony's is fine. Go do your job" dad barked at McGee, Abby and Ziva. They quickly nodded and left the room. Dad turned to us.

"are you sure this relationship isn't going to mess with work"

I nodded.

"alright, the last thing I want is Vance on my ass."

I laughed.

"don't worry Gibbs. If me and you didn't mess with our work this isn't"

He nodded.

"when can Tony come home"

Dad shrugged.

"I don't know, I need to check to see if there going to leave him through the night"

I heard Tony groan loudly.

"McGee was right you really don't like hospitals." Emmett teased him.

Tony glared at him.

"look it here vampire boy, what ever Probie told you was a lie, DiNozzo aren't scared of hospitals."

I laughed.

"yea and DiNozzo don't faint, doesn't stop you either pretty boy"

Tony glared at me. I heard Emmett chuckled.

"did you call me Vampire boy"

Tony muttered "I forgot your name"

Emmett chuckled "its Emmett or McCarty"

Tony crossed his arms and looked away.

"I have to go dad, we need to find this Dan, oh Edward is a damn good interrogator"

Gibbs looked at him.

"he interrogate someone already"

I nodded. "David, he made confess."

"how? Edward dint have all the evidence and answer and I doubt you had time to tell him everything"

"Edwards has a way to know the truth."

Dad looked at Edward.

"Gibbs, I read minds"

Gibbs gasped then went pale, so did Tony.

"well that sucks"

I laughed at Tony.

"he read David's mind and said them out loud, David though he was saying them out loud and went crazy confessing that he hired someone to kill Caption Mark Evans."

Tony and Gibbs looked at Edward shocked.

"well now we know where Edward is supposed to be doing" Gibbs said.

Edward smiled and I did too.

"I have to go fine out who this Dan person is"

Gibbs nodded. I went and gave Tony a kiss on the forehead.

"feel better ok bro"

He smiled and nodded. "love you too sis"

I laughed then went and kissed dads cheek, he smiled and hugged me tight.

"be careful bells I don't think I can live with 2 of my children's in the hospital."

I sighed and nodded.

I grabbed Edward hand and walked out of the room. We walked out to the hospital. And I went to my car, I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for us.

"I'm your together again, maybe Edwards mood would change."

I laughed and throw the keys to Jasper.

"Hale! Your driving."

He grabbed the keys. "sure boss"

I laughed and sat in the passenger sit forcing Edward to sit in the back, I saw him throw me a glare I smiled.

"you have a problem Masen"

Edward smiled crookedly and shook his head. "no Boss I'm perfectly fine"

I laughed and put on my set belt, first time I drove with Jasper, I saw Jasper throw me a smirk then speeded out.

We made it to NCIS in 2 seconds. I breathed through my nose.

"last time you drive, Hale"

He pouted and handed me the keys. I took them, we walked in NCIS and went to the Elevator, I pressed the button to my floor, the doors opened and we walked in I dropped the keys on my desk.

"what you got David"

She stood up ignoring the boys,

"his name is Dan Richards, ex marine he retired 2 years ago, has charges for battery, a minor charge on sexual harassment and several restrained orders. Was married to a Cynthia Darks, and had a 7 year old son, both are dead rumors says he killed them, he has a record for being a drinker and druggy was in rehab twice never finished."

I nodded.

"thank you Ziva nice Job, McGee"

He quickly jumped.

"I have his address right here Izzy"

I nodded "I need a warrant"

He handed to me "got you ready"

I smiled at him "nice Tim. Good job,"

He beamed I grabbed the keys and throw them at Edward.

"you drive Masen"

He nodded.

"McGee"

"yes"

"have there badges ready when I get back, please"

He laughed and nodded.

I nodded and left with my agents behind me. We went back into the Elevator. I leaned back and took my gun out of the holster.

The boys looked at me oddly.

"need to check I have enough bullets."

They nodded I sighed "check yours"

They jumped and grabbed there guns checking them. I shook my head.

We got to the car and Masen got in, I gave him the address, we then speeded off.

We made it to a run off neighborhood with broken windows, dealers on every corners. We got to a house that looked deserted and run down.

I got out already holding a gun.

"McCarty, Hale get the back, make sure he doesn't run off."

They nodded "Masen you have my back"

He nodded and I heard him say "every time"

I shook my head smiling. We got to the door I stood in one side and so did Edward.

"kick it in"

He did.

"THIS NCIS GET YOUR ASS OUT"

A man came out running to out side but I heard a racket and Emmett's voice. I came out to see, Jasper holding him down.

I came from behind him and cuffed his arms, Jasper brought him up, he looked drunken.

I read him the marina rights " we have a warrant for your arrest"

He glared at me "I haven't done anything"

I laughed and patted his cheek "that's not what I heard."

"I need to call a cop car"

I called the patrol and a few minutes they came around.

A male cop came to me.

"you know his been on our hit list for so long, be we never knew where to find him"

I laughed.

"don't worry NCIS has him now"

He smiled and I saw his partner put Dan in the car struggling.

"were take him to NCIS right away."

"thank you"

I stretched my neck, then I felt cold hands rub it.

"this job is going to make you stress"

I laughed and turned around putting my arms around his waist.

"don't worry I have you to unstressed me"

He chuckled and kissed me.

"uhemm"

We stopped and looked at the boys. I glared at them playfully.

"is there a problem Hale, McCarty."

They stepped back, and they would have had blush if they could.

"n-no Boss none at all" they stuttered and walked back to the car.

"I love that your in control"

I laughed at him. Maybe him being wont be so bad.

* * *

Hope you liked the story, PLEASE review.


	7. The Girls

Ok before you kill me, because you i undoubtfully deserve it i've been gone for oh god knows how long and i admit i wasnt feeling this story anymore but i recently sat down and reread what i had written and this came up its short i know but its a start right? right? guys?

Anyway, i do not own NCIS nor Twilight.

* * *

I laughed and stepped away, we walked to the car and I saw Emmett, and Jasper leaning against the car. They saw us and smirked.

"lets get going boys"

"where we going Boss?" Emmett asked smirking.

"I think its been to long since I've last seen Esme, Rosalie and Alice." I said.

They all smiled and showed me the way to the house they were living now, it seemed oddly familiar when I went through the dirtied pass to get to there house in the woods but I shook my head. I parked the car and stepped out my heels sinking into the dirt. I looked at the house and realized it looked similar to the one they had in Forks, Alice and the girls were waiting there with smiles on there face, Alice quickly ran and hugged me tightly.

"Bella!" she shrieked. "your wearing heels" she said gasping.

"yes I had over grown that fear" I said smiling, I missed her terribly, Esme walked over to me smiling happily shining in her eyes, she hugged me tightly also.

"I'm so glad your back dear" she said "and that Edward is smiling again" she said throwing a look at her son who smiled sheepishly.

I turned to Rosalie who walked slowly over to me and hugged me, I tensed shocked and I heard her sigh.

"I understand why this would be a shock and I'm sorry for the way I treated you, ever since we left Edward hasn't been the same and we all know it was because of the departure. I hope we can be friends at least" she said, Emmett smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"come come get inside" Esme said and we walked inside the house like always a home that is lived in by Esme Cullen will always be gorgeous.

"the house is beautiful Esme" I said sitting down next to Edward.

"why thank you dear" she said then sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about Charlie" she said and Rosalie and Alice both nodded.

I sighed "I am too, I always new he would get hurt on his job I just didn't know when and I hate to know that was the last time I would see him." I said sadly. "though it did bring out the truth and who really was my father."

They nodded. "I still cant believe you're an NCIS Agent, when Edward called us and I saw it I was shocked and I hardly believed it" Alice said.

I laughed "believe it because I am, after Charlie's death and you guys leaving I realized I need to do something that wasn't in my comfort zone and that was chasing after bad guys with a gun." I said and laughed slightly.

But they didn't.

"guys its funny, ok it might not be with all the life threatening calls I had but it is peaceful and calming its hard to believe but its true." I said.

"how is it calming?" Jasper asked.

"when I get someone behind bars I know that I just stopped some other girl from being his victim or that I stopped some other man from dieing from her rage" she said.

They nodded.

"well I should get going I need to make sure Tony's safe and ready to come home and plus I need to make sure that the man we caught today is already behind bars." I said.

They nodded and the males stood up.

"you guys are fine for today just come back tomorrow bright and early alright" I said.

They sighed but nodded and Edward kissed me softly I blushed and left the house felling oddly content for the first time in 5 years.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, i finally added the girls that some of you wanted to finally read about. PLease Review.

Love you all.

Camy.


End file.
